


My Kinda Woman

by Alderaan_babe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good friend Luke, Nervous Han, all good feelings here fam, only the slightest angst, pre wedding jitters, which sunshine boy luke quickly fixes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alderaan_babe/pseuds/Alderaan_babe
Summary: Han is nervous on his wedding day, and he and Luke have a heart to heart. Because that's what bros are for.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	My Kinda Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redrobin1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrobin1989/gifts).



As far as Han could tell, it was a fine day to hold a wedding. The light of the mid morning sun was shining through the elegant windows, casting delicate rays upon the fine upholstery positioned about the room. Bits of lace and silk fabrics lay upon these, elegant even in disarray as they were. Refreshments were carted to and fro by shining little droids, weaving their way through the various pieces of furniture and ever moving ladies-in-waiting, offering drinks to deaf ears. Among all this controlled chaos was the bride herself, Leia Organa. Leia, his princess, the love of his life, who was currently throwing a glittery silver stiletto at Han’s head with the intent, if not to kill, then certainly to maim.

“Why are you in here?! You’re not meant to see me before the wedding! GET OUT!” And with a solid thunk, the stiletto narrowly missed his head and sank an inch deep into the wall. Han, being a practical man, decided that getting killed by his bride-to-be wasn’t a great way to start a marriage. 

“ALRIGHT! I’m leaving! I’m leaving, Your Worship, no need to get those lace panties of yours in a wad!”

He quickly slammed the door shut and made his escape, barely missing what was undoubtedly the second stiletto embedding itself into the doorframe.

“Kriff, I might as well be marrying C3PO with how high strung she is.”

He’d been walking around this fancy palace, so graciously offered to them as a venue for the last princess of Alderaan to marry in, as he attempted to work off some nerves. He had thought it’d be a good idea to wander around and maybe check out some of the inevitably fancy rooms, and accidentally stumbled upon Leia’s dressing chamber. 

With only an hour or so before the ceremony was to begin, he had already been wrangled into the finest suit he’d ever worn. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t just marry in his classic vest. It had served him fine in all other endeavors of life, so why not this, he’d asked his lovely future wife. She’d given his outfit such a disparaging look he’d been amazed it hadn’t spontaneously combusted under her gaze, and he’d given up on ever winning that argument. Besides, everyone knows that the wedding day was the bride’s shindig, and the groom was just along for the ride.

Han stopped walking at that point, his hand coming up to scrub at his face and run through his hair. He refused to care about that, dammit. Let his hair be messy, he looked better like that anyway. Sighing, he leaned against the wall and let himself have a moment. 

He was about to be married. To a princess no less. Sure, she was more like a senator/former commander in this post-Empire society, but wasn’t that even more intimidating? She could have anyone, and yet she was in that room, dressing in the finest silks she possessed to marry him, a scoundrel. And what did he have to offer her? Not much, besides a beaten up (but beloved) ship and his crooked smile. What did he, an orphan kid that used to smuggle spice for a living, have to offer one of the most powerful figures in the New Republic? Mood souring, he was considering finding a bar and having a good stiff drink to combat his depressing thoughts when Luke came striding into view. 

It was at this moment that he marveled at how spooky Luke could be, because here he was sulking and out of nowhere comes Luke, making a beeline for him as though his spiraling thoughts were acting like a beacon.

Or maybe they were. He’d rather chew his arm off than admit it, but for all the years he and Luke had worked together, Han’s belief in the Force had come a long way from his initial thoughts of it being a hokey religion. Luke’s uncanny connection to it had saved their skins too often for it to be coincidence or luck. And credit where credit was due, the kid had come a long way from that fateful day they met on Tatooine. Gone was the naive farm boy, though bits of him still appeared at moments. Now, Luke had matured into a self-proclaimed Jedi Master, complete with an aura of power and confidence to match. He was calm and collected, walking down the hall, but the facade of Jedi Master quickly slipped away as a broad grin split across Luke’s face at the sight of Han.

“Han! What are you doing wandering around? I’ve been looking for you, and Chewie wants to see you before the ceremony begins. Something about making sure you look presentable.”

“Hey, kid, I’m just stretching my legs, no need to send a search party.” He grinned, trying to make it look convincing. Luke’s face became searching and concerned, clearly not buying it. Damn this kid and his feelings mumbo-jumbo, can’t get anything past him.

He decided to nip this in the bud and hopefully put a quick end to any enquiries. “Look, Luke, I’m fine, really. Just some pre-marriage jitters, that’s all. I’ve done a lot of crazy stuff in my life, but getting married is still uncharted territory for me.” Han said this last part with his signature grin, a sure signal to Luke that he was fine and to drop it. Luke stared, then sighed and grabbed Han by the shoulder, steering him into an empty room nearby. Shutting the doors behind them, Luke then turned to Han.

“Ok, Han, what is it really? You know you can tell me, right?” Luke’s eyes, so strikingly blue, invited him to confide, to confess his true feelings on the matter. This was Luke, the man he practically viewed as a younger brother, the boy he’d watched go through trials and pain and somehow remain full of love and compassion. Luke, who had had the audacity to love his murderous Sith of a father and still come out of it with his soul intact. Luke, he could trust with his feelings, there was no doubt. And Luke ‘trust your feelings’ Skywalker knew all about feelings, didn’t he? 

“I’m terrified ... that one day she’s gonna wake up and realize she can do better than me. Because she can, we both know she can. She’s incredible, strong-willed, powerful, beautiful and everything that’s outta my league. She must know that-”

“-That she’ll never meet another man who will love her more ardently, more loyally than you. A man that would go and rescue a princess he’d never met, maybe at first for the money, but then genuinely stay out of the goodness of his heart. A man that has stuck with her through all of these terrible, trying years. A man who knows all the right buttons to push to infuriate her, but also all the right words to say to make her feel safe and loved. A man that can embrace her and be her rock, but knows that she can stand firm on her own.” 

Luke stepped closer, his hands coming up to emphasize his point, slightly exasperated but determined to make Han understand.

“Han, she doesn’t need you to provide riches or prestige. Leia has all that. She just wants you, as you are. Surely you know that?” Luke’s eyes were steady, imploring him to consider his words when he said, in a soft yet firm voice that brooked no argument, “She loves you, Han. And you love her. What more is there to it?”

Han sank slowly into a cushioned chair, elbows resting on his knees as he put his hands to his face. Han felt more than heard Luke come to join him on the little loveseat, his hand resting firm and steadying on his shoulder. Han took in a shuddering breath. Kriff, when had the kid become so wise? 

He felt calmer than he had since the morning began, and he glanced at Luke. He was still looking at him with that damn smile of his. They were quiet for a few minutes, while Han subtly tried to compose himself, taking comfort in Luke’s presence. To hear it all laid out like that from Luke, the one person who was as close to Leia, if not possibly closer to her, as Han was, eased his worrying and brought him a sense of peace. 

She loves me, he thought to himself. And I love her.

“Thank you, Luke.”

Luke seemed almost startled after the long silence, but quickly recovered. He smiled, happiness radiating off of him. 

“Of course.”

They said nothing else, for that was all that needed to be said. After another moment, Han finally decided that this sappy moment had to end because he was NOT going to cry at this wedding dammit, he had a reputation to uphold. Slapping Luke heartily on the back, (he didn’t even budge, damn him) Han rocketed to his feet, reinvigorated with nervous anticipatory energy once more. He made to go to the door, intent on hunting down Chewie and making sure once again that he wasn’t going to mention that embarrassing incident on Taris in his best man’s, or best Wookie’s, speech. Chewie and Han were going to take that to their graves.

Then he turned back to Luke, a suspicious thought forming. 

“Aren’t you going to tell me, oh I don’t know, that if I ever hurt Leia that you’ll castrate me and shoot me out with the rest of the refuse in deep space?” Luke leveled him with an unimpressed look, then let out a violent snort of laughter.

Han grinned. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. She can handle herself.”

Luke joined him at the door, and they made their way towards the groom’s suite, where undoubtedly Lando was putting the finishing touches on his outfit, and Chewbacca was polishing C3PO and R2D2 until they shined. An hour and a half later, Han Solo, soon to be solo no more, stood at the end of the long aisle, watching his bride approach. Leia sent him a radiant smile, bursting with joy and excitement, and Han felt his breath catch at the sight. 

Yes, he thought, as she came to stand beside him, her little warm hand coming up to entwine itself with his, she can handle herself. And that’s my kind of woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thank you for reading my first ever fanfic! I hope it was a fun read, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. I've always thought that Leia would have zero chill up until she walks down the aisle and no one would be spared haha. Anyway, I love quality interactions between Luke and Han, and highlighting how much they've both grown since they met each other.
> 
> I also want to give a huge shoutout to [redrobin-detective](https://redrobin-detective.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for 1. giving me this prompt idea and 2. encouraging me to start writing for the first time ever. This is honestly amazing and I wouldn't have written this without your support and kind betaing skills. ILY *heart eyes mofo*
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment telling me what you thought, and feel free to check out my tumblr at [alderaan-babe](https://alderaan-babe.tumblr.com/) and send me a prompt for my next fic!


End file.
